Computing nodes come in varied forms including, for example, Smartphones, Ultrabooks™, notebooks, tablets, laptops, personal computers, servers, personal digital assistants, cluster nodes, mobile computing nodes, and the like. A user may operate such a device to handle many types of information. For example, the user may operate the device to listen to music, capture and view photographs, compose and read text messages and email, read and edit word processing files, and the like. This information may be of varied sensitivity, security, or confidentiality. For example, the user may have posted some photos to a publically accessible social media web site and consequently not deem the photos confidential. However, other information, such as word processing documents and email, may be deemed highly confidential by the user.